Three Sisters Black
by RAWRcarrie
Summary: (I just found out I'm pregnant, so this story will be on hold as I'm too happy to write the dark parts just yet) Three sisters going through life together, depending on one another through tragedy and joy alike. Bellatrix, Narcissa, and Andromeda learning the harsh truth about life, love and the darkest of human nature. Wicca practice as well as the type of magic from Harry potter.
1. Chapter 1

Life is full of tragedy. Some people take the twists and turns of fate in stride, becoming over all well adjusted people. Often the most fragile people have the most tumultuous stories, they cannot take sorrow in stride so the pain takes them. Twisting their souls, souls burning and tearing until all there is left of them is a burning desire to cause pain and suffering. 


	2. Chapter 2

The Black family traditionally name their children after the stars. Cygnus Black and his wife Druella kept the custom strong in 1951 they had their first child, a beautiful darkly haired little girl with shiny green eyes. After much deliberation they agreed on the name Bellatrix meaning bringer of light, it is a star in the Orion constellation. Druella wanted to name her girls after flowers but agreed that Bellatrix suited the baby and was undeniably a lovely name. They were a happy little family molding their little girl into a pure blooded princess worthy of the black name.

Druella walked with Bellatrix along the grounds of their private manor, the baby seemed to shine with delight every single time she heard a bird call. She especially liked the garden, a fact which greatly pleased Druella as she did all the gardening on her own. She let the house elves cook and clean the house, she didn't care much for that type of drudge work. Gardening rarely felt like work to her and Bella seemed to enjoy being in the garden so she would have plenty of time to maintain her garden.

Druella laid Bellatrix down in the sweet smelling soft grass and pulled out her wand. She cast a basic barrier charm to keep Bella from rolling away and set to trimming the rose bushes back as they'd grown quite untidy in the few months since she'd had Bella so it took a while, she finished and walked back to her baby who had managed to sit herself up to watch her mother use her magic. Bella was so adorably excited, Druella didn't think she'd ever seen her smile so widely.

"Do you like that Bella dear? Watch mum now!"

She waved her wand about in a complicated manner saying the appropriate words she conjured a small stone mosaic fountain. Made mostly of onyx with lines of silver separating each piece. On the base of the fountain there were small stones depicting small family, Druella ended the barrier spell and picked Bellatrix up.

"Now we've just got to turn on the water beloved, you can help mummy. "

She arranged the grinning baby on her hip and walked up to the lovely fountain she had created, Bella trying to take her wand the whole time. After casting appropriate charms to make the water charm she would cast last and keep the water from turning mucky or growing any unsightly mold or moss she finally allowed Bella to finally get a grip on her wand and said, "Aquamenti" Bella squealed with delight as water began to flow from the top of the fountain and raining down on the stone images of her family.

Druella sat with her on the ledge of their new fountain, splashing a little water onto little Bella and then sitting her in the shallow pool and allowing her to splash in the water for awhile.

" You're both drenched!"Cygnus said sneakily.

Jumping at the unexpected sound Druella looked up and saw her husband walking towards them with a camera in his hands taking pictures every few seconds she picked up the wet baby and laughing ran to her husband jumping and making him drop the camera before pushing her and Bella's wet clothes against him.

" Now you're wet as well! Hahaha! Look what we've made my dear," she exclaimed pulling him in the direction of the fountain.

Bella was walking and talking by a year and a half old. One morning Bella woke up early, she got upset when her parents didn't come get her out of her bed and performed her first accidental magic. Cygnus awoke to his wife's scream, grabbing his wand and running to the sound he stopped short at the sight of his wife floating down the stairs and into Bella's nursery. He walked himself down the stairs and entered the nursery to find his wife holding Bella and telling her what a clever baby she was.

" She's performing accidental magic already Druella! She's going to be a powerful witch, and quite a handful it seems. Let me see her."

He took his daughter from his wife arms and hugged her tight

"When will you give me a little boy dear? We would have the perfect family then."

Druella smiled at the man she was lucky enough to marry and the beautiful daughter they had made together her eyes twinkled,

"Well I wanted to tell you tomorrow but I suppose since you've brought it up... I'm with child again Cygnus! Maybe you will get your boy this time."

Cygnus smiled and twirled Bella around, then he grabbed his wife and twirled her around ending with a kiss for both Druella and Bella, their family could only get better.

Just months into 1953 their second child was born, a daughter to Cygnus's dismay. This time with much less hair that was dark blonde, he immediately named her Andromeda, promising Druella if they had another daughter she could break the family tradition and she could name her whatever she wanted.

Having two small children was stressful to say the least, but they were decently well behaved as was proper for pureblood children. In 1955 Bella and Dromy got another little sister, true to his word Cygnus allowed Druella to name their third girl. She was much smaller than the first two babies and with pale blonde hair, pale hair and pale blue/grey eyes. Druella gave her the name Narcissa, after a flower and Druella's grandmother Maracissa.

A new tradition had grown around the fountain, small blood rituals were held with each girl and the fountain was imbued with all their blood. This caused their likenesses on the fountain to be much more realistic and was also a base of many wards around their home.

If Cygnus was displeased that he didn't get a son he didn't let it show, he was a doting father, though some would say Bella was his favorite. Bella would follow him around the manor during the day sitting quietly near him in his study as he sent and replied to owls and read his paper. He got in the habit of talking to her constantly about what he was doing and his duties as the head of the Black Family.

"Our family is the most important thing Bella, we have a duty to keep our bloodlines pure and to make sure the knowledge of dark magic is passed on to the next generation."

"Does dark mean bad father?"

"Well Bella, I don't believe so, some say we're bad but we just adhere to stricter guidelines to keep our bloodlines pure and we embrace the oldest most beautiful magic. People say our magic is bad because we still practice some of the more archaic pagan beliefs and because we do not limit our learning."

"That doesn't sound bad father I like learning from you, you teach me a lot everyday and I share everything I learn from you with Dromy and Cissa, even though they're barely old enough to understand."

"That's lovely darling, I have some exciting news, Cousin Orion is going to have a baby any day now, you'll have a new little cousin. Your mother and you girls will be staying with them for a few days to help Walburga get settled into motherhood. Go and share that with your sisters now Bella, there's a good girl."

Bella ran out the ignoring her fathers warning to slow down, straight down the stairs to the nursery. She slowed down as she got to the door and opened it Cissa was toddling around playing with her stuffed animals, and Dromy was sitting at a small table scribbling vivaciously on a leaf of parchment

"Look Bella! Look!" Dromy exclaimed, "Mum taught me how to write my name! And yours and Cissa's!"

She proudly held out the page for her elder sister to inspect.

" That's nice Dromy, your letters already look better than mine. Father will be so proud! Father shared some news with me and said I should tell you two that we're going to have a new baby cousin soon and we'll be staying at cousin Orion's manor for a few days with mum to help cousin Walburga take care of the baby! Cousin Walburga will need a lot of help, she's always so grumpy."

"I love cousin Orion!" Dromy exclaimed "He's so nice how did he end up with such a grumpy wife?" The very next day Halloween night 1959 their first cousin was born and named Sirius. Bella and Dromy adored him straight away, he was such a cute happy baby. Cousin Walburga did not take to motherhood, if anything it made her more grouchy then ever so they stayed for two entire months.

A month after Sirius's birth Bella awoke to cousin Walburga's screaming voice it scared her so she went into the room next to hers where Dromy and Cissa shared a bed. Dromy was still asleep but Cissa wasn't here. Panicking Bella ran towards her cousin in law's screaming, calling her little sisters name. When she reached Walburga's door she stopped to listen,

"Now you've soiled your pants you foul little girl! Hasn't your family taught you anything? Why won't you answer me child are you stupid."

Bella had heard quite enough she pushed against the door swinging fully open, the surprise had actually made Walburga shut her mouth for a moment. Long enough for Bella to hear her four year old sister sobbing in a corner, she had had an accident it seemed but that only made Bella more angry.

"What are you yelling at my sister for?" She demanded

" As if I have to explain myself to you little girl! You are sadly mistaken this is my house and you are my guests! It's hardly my fault your parents never bothered to teach you girls any manners!"

Bella was silent but her little eight year old self couldn't hold in all the anger she was feeling nobody had ever spoke to her like that, and nobody would again she thought defiantly letting the anger she had been holding in take form and shot it towards Walburga with her mind. She didn't know exactly what would happen, she just wanted her loud cousin to shut up her yelling.

It worked not another peep came from Walburga. Bella scooped Cissa up in her arms.

"It's okay Cissa it's okay she was mean for no reason you don't deserve that, go wake up Dromy and get yourself cleaned up, I'm going to talk to mum."

Cousin Walburga still didn't move and Bella began to fear she had done something very bad, she had to find her mother to help her! Running down the long hall she hoped Sirius had already woken mum finally she reached the doorway to Sirius's nursery she flung it open already exclaiming as she walked in,

"Mum I did something bad! Mum help! It's cousin Walburga, she was yelling at Cissa, she scared her so much Cissa had an accident! I asked her why she was yelling at Cissa and she said you and father weren't good parents, I accidentally used magic mum I just wanted her to shut up I'm sorry you've got to do something she isn't moving!"

"You take Sirius Bella, I'll go look at her and call a healer if it's needed don't worry, I'm not angry you shouldn't have to hear anyone speak badly of your family I understand you were mad. We will have to start working on containing your emotions when we go home to be safe..."

Druella faltered mid-sentence and walked calmly out the door and down the hall to Walburga's chamber


	3. Chapter 3

Walburga awoke three days later thankfully with no recollection of what had happened, though she seemed tense around the three young girls for the remainder of their stay. After two of the longest months of Bella's short life their crazy cousin Walburga finally left her bed and started to take part in feeding and caring for her son. Bella was only a little sad to leave, she felt bad him, his mom was so angry, she held the two month old one last time before they they flooed back to their manor.

Whispering, " Your mums not a lot of fun like mine is Sirius but I promise I'll be the best cousin you could want, we'll do all kinds of fun things together!" She kissed his chubby little cheek and laid him in his crib, hearing her mothers voice calling she ran into the study where everyone was packed up and ready to go, "Bye cousin Walburga" chorused the girls as they each stepped into the fireplace and went home.

Much to Bella's delight their father was waiting for them and swooped them all up together in a very rare hug.

"I've missed you girls terribly! Where is my wife?"

"Mummy should be right behind us father, maybe she's still talking to cousin Walburga."

" Ah, well come say hello to Orion, he'll be returning to Grimmald Place after we have a nice family dinner together... Whenever Druella decides to show up"

The three girls raced towards the dining room at top speed, Cissa whined about being in last place so Bella purposely crashed into Dromy knocking them both harmlessly to the floor, allowing the youngest girl to take the lead and win when she they heard her greeting Cousin Orion.

"It's not fair Bella, just because Cissa is the youngest doesn't mean we have to let her win everything!" Pouted Dromy. Her face switching to a smile quickly when Orion walked out the dining room and offered her a hand up.

"...and you Bella, would you like a hand up?" Orion asked holding his other hand to her she barely grabbed it and pulled herself up.

"Thank you Cousin Orion, it is nice to see you, I'm glad you kept father company while we were gone." She stated stiffly

"So well spoken! I must thank you girls as well, Walburga hasn't ever had take to care of anything but herself. I'm sure you young woman were very helpful, you're quite powerful I hear Bella, don't worry I will refrain from reminding Walburga what you did but you must learn to control yourself do you hear me child? It would serve you well to remember I am the head of this family and what I say is not to be taken lightly. I trust that you're a smart girl and we have an understanding."

"Yes sir!" Bella managed to spit out as she heard her father greet her mother and with a final look at the head of her family she turned and walked to her parents voices.

"That vile woman Cygnus, she dared to tell me our children behave like muggle children! She lectured me for ten minutes about us being one of the most noble pureblood families and how our children need to act as such or we will be removed from the family tree. The gall as if she could remove..."

"I however can Druella." Orion interrupted from behind Bella. Bella saw her mothers eyes grow wide and fearful.

"The adults have things to talk about it seems Bella," said Orion calmly, "why don't you go get your sisters and get ready for dinner, I expect to see you all nicely dressed and washed up with your hair pulled up, you may go."

Bella chanced one final glance at her mother and father before obeying, the door shut behind her muffling out the voices within, she could tell it wasn't going well.

"Dromy, Cissa, cousin Orion has asked to get dressed for dinner, come on let's go put on our prettiest dress robes. I'll braid your hair back when I'm ready."

" But Bella," Dromy whined "mum never makes us dress up for dinner, and I don't want to. I don't care what cousin Orion says."

"Dromy! You had better watch what you say, cousin Orion is the head of our family, he has the power to take everything from us, we must listen to him! Please say you understand."

"I do Bella, like you learned from father our family is the most important thing in the world, we can't lose that." Cissa said walking up the stairs, Dromy still looked rather upset but chose not to argue the point and followed her younger sister to the room the three of them shared.

...

"Walburga is not to be questioned, I don't think you understand Cygnus, my father thought I was weak and I was arranged to marry Walburga. She is the one who has the power of head if the house mother made her swear she would always make it look to the public as though I was in charge. If she told you to teach your children manners do so!" Orion said in a painfully quiet voice.

"But Orion, surely she does not have more power than you! How she isn't even a Black!" Exclaimed Cygnus

"She controls our bank, she has all the same authority I do cousin! Walburga is convinced a dark wizard will soon rise, she expects our children will be the ones who join the next dark lord and fight for the pureblood revolution! We must do everything to prepare them for war in their lifetime! It I'd be best to listen to her, do as she said Druella, and do not speak badly of her again. I recommend you buy your children wands and begin teaching them some basic magic,"

Druella gasped " They're far to young to have wands Orion, and I don't plan on training my daughters for war! You train your boys for war, my daughters make their own choices!"

Orion looked very angry his jaw twitched and his eyes threatened to pop out of his head.

"It is not up to you Druella. I will warn you one final time, do not push me. Cygnus if you cannot get your wife to behave as I say then I Wil personally ban her from our entire family, and I will take you're daughters to make sure they're raised properly, as it is I shall give them a single lesson a week, I expect them to own a wand and have basic magical knowledge, now dinner so I can go home.

Dinner was tense to say the least, Druella didn't say a word and kept her eyes down. Cygnus talked about the usual things but it was obvious that his mind was elsewhere. Luckily the girls all got the sense that now was the time to behave perfectly. Bella was nervous that perhaps cousin Orion had changed his mind and would tell cousin Walburga that Bella used magic against her and she would be removed from the family. She promised herself she would be a better Black and an asset to her family.

The next morning Bella was woken gently by her mother,

"Wake your sisters dear, father and I must discuss some things with you. Hurry downstairs."


	4. Chapter 4

Walburga and Orion had returned after the children were asleep, they made their point perfectly clear. Our girls would be trained for some rumored dark lord that would rise soon, according to Walburga. Druella couldn't imagine her babies hurting anything, but they would have be taught how to cast dark spells, they would be forced to take place in the darker rituals that Cygnus had only ever hinted at.

She came from a pureblood family but she never had to things like that growing up, her father taught her brothers some things but she was a princess! In her mind all daughters were princesses as well, much to lovely to taint their hands. Sighing aloud Druella was reminded painfully of how the evening had ended.

...

She voiced her girls are princesses theory to Walburga a and within in seconds she was bound and nude waist up, her arms tied over her breasts. She was forcibly pushed into a kneeling position, Walburga flicked her wand a match that was laying near the fire and it turned into a whip. It had a short handle and a somewhat long thin piece of pliable wood.

"You're opinions will not matter when the dark lord rises! I will put you in your place now. The Black family not be shamed by your personal weakness!"

With a load crack the wood came down on the pale skin between Druella's shoulder blades. Just hard enough to break the skin Walburga hit her over and over again, after ten lashes she paused,

" How am I to know if you've learned when you defiantly refuse to cry out? I know it hurts!"Walburga shrieked.

Yanking Druella's hair before resuming the whipping much harder then before. Druella made it 5 more licks without making so much as a peep but she couldn't control it any longer. Her chest heaved and she cried out allowing herself to react. She was lashed 10 more times crying and yelling as Cygnus watched, helpless against the vile woman.

"That's enough Walburga, you've gotten your point across its late lets go home."

Orion glanced across Druella's back, the marks would leave scars. Hopefully she learned her lesson. He grabbed his wife's hands and pulled her into the still green fireplace. His eyes swept the room a final time as he said "Grimmald Place"

...

"Are you okay mother?" Bella asked, shaking her mother out of her reverie.

"Oh yes dear... Now that you're all here we have some, exciting news."

Druella was determined that she would make this fun for her girls, it was all she could do.

"The head of the black family believes that should be taught how to use your magic as soon as possible, I would rather wait until you're ll a little older, however that is not my choice to make. Today we will go shop for some basic equipment and when we come home we'll see how you girls are with basic magic, doesn't that sound like fun?"

Bella had never been so excited, she had to ask " Mum, will we get our wands today?"

" Yes you will my little love, I'm glad to see you're so excited, you girls go get dressed we'll leave right after breakfast."

... Tightly clutching Narcissa and Andromeda's hands Bella walked behind her mother and father down Diagon Alley, she had been here before with her father to buy potions materials but they never stayed on Diagon Alley they always went down a darker alley that she couldn't remember the name of. According to her father he couldn't buy the type of supplies he needed in Diagon Alley.

The first shop they went into was very dusty and smelled of old candles, there was no sign on this shop so the girls had no clue what it held. Inside their father spoke to an ancient lady, she nodded and went to the back of the store.

" Let's take a seat girls, over there."

Cygnus said motioning to two small sofa's and a cushy chair.

"Here we are sir, the newest made athame's "

she set a velvet bundle on the squat coffee table. Unrolling the velvet carefully she revealed fourteen or fifteen very different blades all made of silver and very sharp. Dromy was the first to notice they were double sided,

"Father, they're double sided, what are these for?"

"Well spotted Andromeda, they are called athames and they are a tool used in personal rituals, you will be learning soon and your first ritual will be to consecrate your athame. We will all have a much longer conversation about them later, now I want all three of you to examine them, and if any of them call out to you let us know."

Bella immediately put her knees on the floor and began to eyeball the row of knives, Andromeda followed suit but Narcissa seemed shy, her mother took her hand,

"I'll look with you little one, you're only four. Your father forgot to mention not to touch the blades. They must be clean, if you cut yourself on the blade it can't be used anymore it will be tainted. You must be ever heedful of this warning! We will also purchase small daggers for use in rituals that can be used for other needs."

Bella was the first to exclaim

"I think this is calling to me, this one with the stars on it and red and blue stones."

The old lady took a small black piece of velvet and wrapped the knife up, Cissa and Druella had found a suitable blade for the young girl and hers was wrapped up as well. Only Andromeda was left looking, after ten more minutes she finally motioned to one that was plain and had a single green stone inlaid into the silver of the handle. With that finally done they each got identical daggers paid and left the shop.

The next shop they entered was on the opposite side of the alley, Andromeda read the dusty sign aloud, "Ollivanders, makers of fine wands"

Grinning Bellatrix began to run towards the shop.

" Bellatrix Black! Stop running this instant! For this you will get to choose your wand last. You should know better than to run off from your sisters."

Nothing could break Bella's smile though, she was going to have her very own wand! She didn't mind going last at all, she was excited to watch her sisters choose wands as well. Walking intentionally slower behind everyone Bella was the last to enter the shop. Her mother and father sat on a small bench while her sisters were helped by the two Ollivander brothers.

After sitting with her parents for what felt like ages she heard Andromeda squeal with delight and saw sparks of dark green fly our of the small stick in her hand

"Ah yes of course, of course, seven and a quarter inches, mahogany with a double unicorn hair core. It's chosen you young lady, take care of it." Mr. Ollivander said as he put the wand into a box and neatly wrapped it.

"Y..yes sir." Andromeda stuttered taking the package from the man and sitting next to her parents.

And now you, the dark haired young lady. Right over here please."

Bella jumped up and found herself being measured and then waving wands about, she tried ten with no match, she was getting impatient and hearing Narcissa exclaim only made it worse.

" I've found mine, oh look mum!"

Narcissa said excitedly little purple flowers were pouring out of the 9 inch elm wood wand it's core a single feather from an albino pheonix.

"Very rare young lady!" Said the other Mr. Ollivander, " that's the only wand I know of made with an albino pheonix feather, it should be very powerful, use it well."

Bella waved wand after wand but nothing happened, she was afraid. What if she didn't have magic, what if she was a family freak.


	5. Chapter 5

Twenty minutes had passed and Bellatrix still had no wand. she was growing desperate. " I think I felt a bit of a tingle with that last wand I tried, the mahogany one..."

"Oh no child, we will know. I have never failed to find a match maybe I should start trying the oddballs. here's one; walnut, twelve and three quarter inches, dragon heart string core, unyielding. I've had this wand for many years, it's never found a match. Do you see the curve in wood, the sharpness? it almost resembles a talon or a fang. I think it's been awaiting a powerful young witch. Let us see."

Bella felt a queer trembling in her fingers and when she gripped around the handle it felt as though a jolt of energy shot from her palm into her very center. Two small fireballs shot out and a ton of sparks Bella had never felt so alive she could feel the magic pounding in her blood. her heart was thumping so fast but she seemed to be watching the two wand makers extinguish the small fires she had accidentally started in slow motion.

Everything sped up all at once the wand was taken from her hand and put in a box and wrapped like the other two. Soon they were back out in the chilly February air. Narcissa was chatting animatedly with her mother and Andromeda a about what else they might need and whether or not they should eat lunch at the Leaky Caldron. Bella just wanted to go home and hold her new wand. She couldn't stop thinking about learning magic, she thought she would have to wait until she was ready for Hogwarts. She still had almost 3 years to wait until she could go to Hogwarts so she was really excited. it seemed they had decided to stop for lunch, eating out wasn't familiar to any of the girls, they sat at a small table, it was much smaller then their long dining room table at the manor but it was nice. Cygnus ordered a whole pot of beef stew. Once everyone age their fill they set back out into the cold.

"Well," Cygnus started," We have plenty of cauldrons at home, but I'll be teaching you ladies some different potions so we'll head to the potions supply store here, them we'll go down Knockturn Alley to grab a couple things before we go home, let's be quick. we still have much to do today."

The rest of their shopping trip was mostly uneventful, there were no dragon skin gloves small enough for any of the three girls so their hands were measured and orders were placed. Narcissa and Andromeda were especially excited about going down Knockturn Alley, they had heard about it many times from their sister.

"Father, there arent really vampires here are there? Bella said that she saw a vampire with long fangs. theres not vampires here right father?!" Narcissa implored

" There could very well be Narcissa. you should know there's no reason to be afraid as long as you're with me."

Cygnus took his youngest daughters hand and led her down Knockturn Alley the rest of the family right behind. Cygnus had some business to take care of for Orion so he sent his wife and daughters into the pet shop, The Shiny Serpant while he went into Cobbs and Webbs.

"Ah Mr. Cobbs, merry meet! it has been too long how have you been?" Cygnus greeted the shopkeep warmly.

Timothy Cobbs was an old family friend, cygnus had grown up with his daughter Emmaline, she married a muggle after school and was disowned but Cobbs stayed in good standind with most of the pureblood families.

"Orion has sent me to pick up a package for him?"

" Yes, yes, let me get that for you right quick. Orion never has anyone pick up for him, I hope he's in good health." Mr. Cobbs spoke politely yet coolly. Cygnus supposed his face brought up memories of Emmaline, they had been such good friends in Hogwarts. He couldnt imagine disinheriting his dauhter, none of his girls would marry a muggle though, of that he was sure. of course he never imagined emmaline would elope with a muggle and leave her family and he was wrong about that. "He is fine just a little busy. Thank you sir, I must be off my family waits in the pet store. I have to go stop them before we end up with an entire zoo at the house."

The man said nothing which made Cygnus regret mentioning his family. He wondered if Emmaline had little half blood muggle children running around now, It made him slightly sad, at Hogwarts he had always imagined that when they grew up their children would be friends... Leaving his nostalgic thoughts in the doorway he stepped into The Shiny Serpent and glanced around for his girls, after 5 minutes or so he found all four of them in front of the snake display, Druella and Bella were crouched down and Narcissa and Andromeda sat on the floor all admiring the same snake.

"Isn't she beautiful father?" asked Andromeda

He examined the snake closely, she was beautiful. Small white scales mixed all different shades of grey and black made an intricate and lovely design on the five foot long snake: Carpet Python, he read on a small peice of paper: she is 4 years old and 5 and a half feet long, by the time she is 6 she will be fully grown(around 7 feet long, 5 inches diameter)

"She's quite lovely dear, and so large!" he replied

"Can we get her father, please?!" all three girls said in unison,

"Do you girls know what snakes eat? it would be your responsibility to feed her and clean up after her." "I know father, she eats live rats! She just swallows them whole, mum told us all about them. I want to see her eat father, I swear I will take the best care of her! oh please can we take her home!" Bella found herself begging.

" Do not beg Bellatrix! It will not affect my decision and it is lowly, you are a pureblood Black!" he turned from Bella and addressed the rest of the family.

" Do you younger girls want to help take care of her? Druella, what do you think?"

" I want her Cygnus. I believe the girls can hande the responsibility and I will help them. She is such a beautiful creature, it seems a shame not to take her home." Druella answered smiling.

"Oh, alright then. I'll speak to the shop keeper and get anything she might need." Cygnus reached into his cloak producing Orions package, " Here, Orion will be at the manor soon, I'll meet you guys soon as I can.

Get home quickly I want you all to look your best." Cygnus wasn't too far behind his family, he bought a large wooden bed for the snake and a pouch of sweet smelling wood chips and grasses to line the bed with. He also purchased two large rats, the shop keep said she would be expecting food tomorrow and not to try and change her eating schedule right away. She would eat two large rats a month until she was fully grown then she would only want one every month or so.

He arrived home snake in hand half an hour before Orion and Walburga were expected. Everyone was already dressed so he allowed the girls to pull out their wands, he tried to teach them the Lumos spell, as it was simplest. "Okay girls, you don't have to wave your wand or anything this I one of the most spells there is, first say 'Lumos' if a light appears you've done it correctly. To cancel the spell say 'Nox' go ahead now don't be afraid to try."

Narcissa tried first

"Lumos"

Giving her wand a bit of a wiggle, then exclaiming in delight as a small glowing orb appeared, she put her fingers to the light,

" It's not hot! You can touch the light." Andromeda looked towards Bella,

"Let's do it at the same sister?" She asked Bella who nodded. Bella held up three fingers slowly lowering the first and second on the third both girls clearly said

"Lumos"

Andromeda dropped her wand in surprise making her light die, the light on the tip of Bella's wand shone like a thousand candles, much brighter them Narcissa's or Dromy's brighter even than her fathers example. Bella seemed transfixed by the light she was producing.

" Orion will be here any minute girls, do you remember the countercharm? Put your lights out and place your wands in the box they came in please. Meet us in my conference room in ten minutes."


End file.
